The present invention relates to an organic siloxane composite material containing polyaniline/carbon black and a preparation method thereof, especially to an organic siloxane composite material containing polyaniline/carbon black and a preparation method thereof being applied to fields of conductivity and corrosion protection.
The research and development of conductive coatings have been over a half-century. Working as conductive layer, electromagnetic wave shielding layer and antistatic coating, the conductive coatings have broad perspective and increasing market demands. The membrane surface of the conductive coating has higher resistance, charge generated thereon is not dissipated effectively so that static charges tend to accumulate thereon. This leads to certain limitations on applications of some respects such as dust proofing and bacteria resistance in medicine, protection from electric shock in medical operations, static protection for preventing static ignition and explosion in mine environment and petrochemistry, dust-proofing for protection of integrated circuit, and fiber accumulation in spinning industry. The conductive coating is special coating or meeting various requirements. The conductive coating is coating with conductor and semiconductor properties and the conductivity is above 10−10 S/cm, being applied to various fields such as electronic and electric appliance industry, printed circuit board, switches, Marine Antifouling Coatings, electrothermal material, and electromagnetic wave shielding, and surface protection.
Some researchers use polyester resin, epoxy resin, and Polyurethane resin as resin coating while graphite and zinc oxide are as conductive and anti-corrosion coatings. In literatures, graphite as conductive filler is added with epoxy resin and it is found that the conductivity is dramatically improved when amount of the graphite is over 50 wt. %. However, addition of graphite results in poor physical and mechanical properties and poor processability. This leads to limits on usefulness of the conductive coating.
Thus an organic siloxane composite material containing conductive and corrosion resistant polyaniline, and high conductive and corrosion resistant nano-scale carbon black is produced while the conductive and corrosion resistant polyaniline has features of light weight, good plasticity, easy raw materials acquisition, easy synthesis and high stability so as to overcome defects of poor physical property, poor mechanical property and poor processability due to large amount of graphite being added. Moreover, the present invention has features of high conductivity and high corrosion resistance without adding large amount of carbon black. Thus weight of conductive graphite coating is dramatically reduced while high conductivity and corrosion resistance are also achieved.